


Scorcher

by PTWL



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), They are trying, Trans Male Character, attempted domesticity, mentions of past body dysphoria, this is super gay everyone, trans Erhardt (Octopath Traveler)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: "There was once a time when he grew sick of his own figure. Back then, it wasn’t the idea of intimacy with someone else that scared him, but rather intimacy with himself; the feeling of detachment and disgust. However, with Olberic’s nose buried deep within his hair, hands tracing dull white scars, his skin has never felt more like his own."





	Scorcher

**Author's Note:**

> (This is actually super self-indulgent. I promised myself long ago I would write someday some period nsfw because there are too few of those and I love it.)
> 
> Please, tell me if there's anything wrong with the writing/phrasing so I can take a look. Thanks!

Erhardt barely makes it to the bedroom before letting himself fall gracelessly on the bed. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He feels disgusting and sticky, but right now all that he wants is to lay down for a bit; rest for five minutes more. Or maybe five hours. Olberic groans as soon as he is back in the room, carrying buckets of warm water. Erhardt enjoys the sound of emptying them in his rather small bathtub, but the warmth is too much for him so he shifts on the bed.

“Erhardt, we need to bathe.” Erhardt hears some tinkling and he guesses that Olberic is taking off some of his armor. He should do so too but can’t find the strength to. He whines instead and Olberic is off again with a heavy sigh. He comes and goes as he pleases, carrying more water until the bathtub is halfway full.

Erhardt doesn’t need to open his eyes to picture his partner standing before him, arms crossed over his chest and staring at him in disbelief.

“Please. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can dine and go back to bed.” He’s also tired from training Wellspring’s city guard, standing watch and especially from the sweltering heat around them. He knows opening the windows would do them no good, so they remain closed. The stained glass paints Erhardt’s tiny bedroom in many colors from the last light of the day.

It also paints his partner many colors as he opens his eyes slowly, like a lazy sunbathing cat. “I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to, Olberic.” He smiles tiredly and rolls his shoulders.

“Are you hurting?” His partner asks, as gentle as ever. He kneels down and helps him unbuckle his armor carefully, without any sudden movements.

He shrugs his shoulders, unsure. “Not much. I feel…drained.” That is the best word Erhardt can think about through his headache. “Bathe without me.”

Olberic shakes his head and helps him sit up to get his chainmail off. Erhardt breathes happily as soon as he is released from the heavy weight. He’s back to laying on the bed as soon as Olberic puts it aside. “No way. You get cranky in the morning if you are dirty.” He is right but it doesn’t hurt as much as his spinning head or the clenching muscles of his abdomen, plotting to kill him one day. “Let me help you.”

So he lets Olberic help him. The remaining bits of armor come off first, set aside carefully beside Olberic’s own. Erhardt closes his eyes once again and leaves all the work to him. He feels like some old discarded rag doll as Olberic moves him around ever so lightly, as if he was soft as a feather. He kneels between his legs and takes off his boots and socks, leaving them close to the rim of their bed.

“I should have gone to Cobbleston for the summer, not the other way around.” Erhard cracks his ankles loudly.

“Maybe so.” Olberic takes his sore feet with his hands and rubs them on all the right places until they fall back limp and relaxed. “Please.” Olberic helps him sit once more and unbuttons his shirt for him. Erhardt takes it off lazily as he stares at Olberic who runs his thumbs lightly over the twin scars below his chest. Erhardt takes a sharp breath of pain so he lays down once more, wishing in silence that the warmth in his belly overtakes the pain soon.

Olberic takes his time to feel the smooth scars with his fingertips before leaning down and leaving a chaste kiss on each one. They hold their gazes for a while. If Erhardt put his arms around Olberic, holding him tight, they might as well forget the bath and stay just like that until both of them fall asleep. Erhardt guesses he’s got his way about not taking a bath right now when Olberic takes his breeches off, folding them carefully. He is staring tiredly at his partner as Olberic kisses his bruised knees and rests his head on his thigh, looking up to him patiently, waiting for permission.

Erhardt nods sharply, closing his eyes to focus on Olberic nibbling at his inner thighs carefully, his breath tickling his skin pleasantly. Olberic slips his hands under his clothes and digs his thumbs into Erhardt’s hipbone. Erhardt shifts, sitting even closer to the edge of the bed, one foot on the ground and the other on Olberic’s thigh, too clothed for his liking. Erhardt is already raising his hips for him when Olberic gets up abruptly. He complains loudly, opening his legs even wider. How dare he?

“Easy there.” Olberic turns around, looking at his wardrobe. “We are going to need a towel.” He takes the offensive piece of white cloth and shows it off.

Erhardt groans. “Come over quickly.” However, Olberic takes his time undressing from his dirty shirt. He usually can’t find anything against Olberic being bare-chested but right now he couldn’t care less about dirtying his clothes. They’ll have to wash them either way.

Olberic kneels on the floor once more and helps to get the infuriating cloth under Erhardt. “Are you content now?” He complains quietly and Olberic is back to massaging his thighs ever so tenderly. He feels like he could forgive him for anything.

“Not quite yet.”

Shortly after, Erhardt is completely bare, breathing deeply. He feels both his arousal and his blood soaking him to his core. His inner thighs are already painted lightly pink and sticky from his moon blood and he doesn’t dare look at his discarded undergarments set aside beside Olberic. The layered cloth had done its job properly. Olberic keeps mouthing tenderly at his legs, hands running up and down his sides across scars and clear skin alike. He caresses his rib cage, his stomach and his aching sides. Olberic kisses him right under his navel, looking up to his face.

“Does it hurt?” He runs the back of his hand on Erhardt’s side, tickling him.

Erhardt does his best to keep looking at him even if he feels like laughing and kicking him aside. He nods, pulling his bangs out of his face. “But not for long, right?”

Olberic grins and kisses his way down from his navel. He always knows how to take his pain away and right now all it takes for Erhardt to relax is to see his partner looking right at him, nose pressed close to his pubes, parting his legs further. Olberic gives him a teasing, chaste kiss on his slit. He parts his folds gently with his fingers and Erhardt tries his best not to squirm when he takes his clit with his wet lips, kissing him slowly, enjoying himself. Erhardt reaches out for their pillow under his head and digs his fingers into it, taking in a deep breath and moving his hips up to urge Olberic. His partner is beautiful as he closes his eyes and lets himself go, giving Erhardt anything he needs, teeth barely caressing tender flesh. Just enough to make Erhardt sigh, rolling his shoulders, and feel his insides soaking from the attention.

Erhardt snaps his eyes open as he feels Olberic kiss him on his slit, pressing just a little further with his tongue, teasing him even more. It’s been so long. They barely have the time to visit one another every few months, though Olberic’s presence in Wellspring had come to be more frequent than they first thought. So was the case for Erhardt in Cobbleston. However, it’s not often that Olberic buries his nose in Erhardt’s crotch to fuck the pain out of him with his mouth, even if he doesn’t care but he is quite enthusiastic about doing so. Erhardt reaches for Olberic’s head and caresses his short hair, resisting his need to put his legs over Olberic’s shoulders and crush his skull with his thighs. That would be a rude way to repay him. One day he’s going to do it, though, and he’s pretty sure Olberic knows too.

He urges Olberic to hurry up, to do it faster, but it looks like he already has his own plans because he pulls away and he’s back to sucking at his nib. Erhardt laughs as he gasps for air. Olberic has some blood on his mouth, as expected, but the small stain on his nose is too much not to stare at. He sighs happily as Olberic reaches with barely his fingertips, teasing the outside of his slit, spreading his arousal and the thick blood, smoothing his motion. With sweat, saliva, blood and his own flux, Erhardt feels like he could take three of his fingers without struggling. However, they have time now and he loves the way Olberic tries to bring him to almost breaking point so often.

He loves the way Olberic steals short glances from him every now and then before stepping further, keeping an eye on him just in case he sees any discomfort or pain on Erhardt’s face. Erhardt loves the way he fits inside him, so gentle and kind with him, like no other he could ever know. He loves the way Olberic hisses on his clit when he reaches to palm his erection through his breeches with his feet.

Erhardt complains as Olberic touches his ankle and gets his foot out of him. His voice when he speaks is intoxicating, though, and his finger is still buried deep inside Erhardt. “Not now.” He looks almost drunk, voice raw and head light. Erhardt feels proud that Olberic is drunk on him. “This is about you.” He is so lucky.

Erhardt clenches around his finger, almost whining when Olberic nearly pulls out, adding another one. Erhardt takes a glance down at the ruined towel under him, at his thighs, at Olberic’s face and at the glistering fingers gently moving inside him. When he licks his folds, it isn’t the scorching, dry summer day that occupies his mind, but picturing licking those fingers clean again. Erhardt closes his eyes, trying to meet Olberic’s too slow, teasing thrusts halfway. Luckily, Olberic doesn’t stop him this time, doesn’t pin his hips down to the mattress but he chuckles with a low groan and Erhardt’s whole body jerks at that.

Olberic stops playing around, fingers finally moving at the pace his partner needs and thumb joining his mouth. Erhardt curses under his breath, voice uneven and broken as he groans and grunts as he seeks his own pleasure. He clings to their pillow with a teary expression on his face, so very gone by now. The muscles in his belly and legs shudder uncontrollably and he feels his toes curling, ankles folding into weird angles from the sheer force of his orgasm.

He is left shivering afterwards, head blank and eyes still tightly closed. Olberic moves slowly now, drinking up the remaining proof of his release on his sensitive skin. The fingers slip out of him with a quiet wet whisper. Erhardt lets out an unhappy sigh at the loss. Olberic shifts between his legs and rests his head on his blood stained thigh, looking up at Erhardt.

“Bath now?” He is breathless too, intoxicated with lust and blood and Erhardt would accept if he wasn’t so damn stubborn.

He shakes his head, eyes still closed and chest going up and down like some mad horse. “What about you, Olberic? It w-” Ugh. Not fully coherent yet. “Come hither.” He creeps across the bed, giving Olberic more room to roam and pulling his own limp legs up from the floor to the mattress. Erhardt shifts lazily and reaches for his used, oversensitive folds, parting them slightly with two fingers. He opens his eyes like some cheeky cat and looks at Olberic through blown big pupils. He enjoys the sight of him kneeling and breathy, staring at him nearly crying for his mercy and erection heavy under his breeches.

Olberic gulps visibly and stares at his partner from head to toe. He has gone mute for a while, not able to find his voice. Eventually, Olberic closes his eyes and speaks once more. “We shouldn’t…”

Erhardt thinks he understands Olberic’s worries so he shakes his head. “I’ve already got that covered, trust me.” With that he’s got his attention and Olberic is blushing as he watches mesmerized as Erhardt runs lazily his fingertips on the rim on his still wet slit. “Let’s say I asked that physician friend of yours for some of his…remedies last time we saw him.”

Olberic takes a while to understand it but soon he is staring at Erhardt, embarrassed like he just hadn’t eaten him up. “You asked Alfyn?!”

“Yes.” Erhardt pouts, he doesn’t want to argue right now. “It was either him or the local apothecary and I see her on a daily basis.” Because she lives in the next building. It isn’t like there’s any place to spare at a little town like Wellspring. “I don’t feel like talking about Alfyn right now…” ‘So please, come here.’ He doesn’t need to say that aloud.

“Neither do I…” Olberic understands him without need of a single word. Olberic doesn’t play hard to get and he undresses fully before joining his partner on the bed, kneeling between his parted legs.

Erhardt pulls him down for a kiss with his spare hand grasping roughly at Olberic’s hair. He moans sweetly in his mouth and Erhardt tastes himself on Olberic. He knows well the hungry look on Olberic’s face when he licks at the corner of his mouth, and gives a quick little peck at his nose, cleaning him up. He has known that look for years, so often politely hidden until Erhardt came to terms with himself, until he got comfortable and openly invited him.

They kiss until their lips are red from overuse and they can barely breath. His hands have already roamed everywhere they could: through Olberic’s hair, up and down his neck, clinging to his shoulder blades… However, as Olberic rubs the tip of his erection slowly against his swollen wet clit, Erhardt holds onto his shoulders, digging short nails into his skin. He whimpers in surprise and Olberic moans against his mouth. They rock back and forth just like that for a while, keeping their voices low because no one else needs to know. Erhardt loves the small frown of concentration on Olberic’s face, so he kisses his forehead with a faint smile on his lips.

“Olberic,” He calls out for him and his partner hums. “I want you on your back.” Actually he wants Olberic in many ways but right now he craves for having him on his back.

Olberic looks at him concerned, forehead resting on his chest. “Are you sure? Aren’t you too tired? You couldn’t even walk to the bathtub a while ago.”

Erhardt smiles awkwardly and Olberic sighs at him. “I’m more…awake now.” There’s no use. Olberic lets him be and he lies on the messy tower of sheets as Erhardt sits up, groaning softly. “Don’t worry.” He knows Erhardt trusts him enough to actually tell him if he was in pain. So Olberic nods and waits for him. However, Erhardt pokes at his knees instead and looks at him mischievously, eyes gone dark. “Fold your knees, Olberic. I need some support over there.” He opens his eyes wide and does as he’s told without skipping a beat. Erhardt smiles warmly and leans in once again to steal a peck from him. “Well done.”

He climbs back atop of Olberic, facing his legs. Erhardt grinds lazily on his lap as he holds onto Olberic’s legs for support. Olberic’s length slides through his thighs and he hisses when Erhardt squeezes him gently between his legs. The only downside is not being able to see Olberic’s expression at any time he wants. However, he enjoys humping at Olberic’s leg almost too much. It’s nearly infuriating how something so simple can make him lose it so easily. He feels Olberic shift under his weight and soon he is sitting up as well, arms around him and hands on his hips and his thighs, spreading his legs further apart.

“Not drowsy anymore, are we?” Olberic chuckles at his back and moves aside Erhardt’s hair to kiss his nape. Erhardt sighs, content, as he nibbles just under the line of his hair and straightens his back, bones cracking loudly.

Erhardt gasps in bliss as he rubs himself against both Olberic’s thigh and erection. He should slow down. “Whoa, stud…” He laughs, already feeling Olberic tensing behind him, so annoyed. “Or do I have to get you a cavesson?” He bites his lip, oh-so pleased with himself.

“Stop that.” Olberic sounds quite unhappy about his games. “Quit it already.” He keeps grunting and moaning as Erhardt moves harder against him.

Erhardt finds it amusing and he takes Olberic’s length in hand, lining him up. “Looks like someone wants to buck me already… Let me saddle first, so we can get started.” Gods, annoying Olberic is almost as good as loving him.

Olberic makes an indignant sound and he begins speaking his name but then Erhardt lets the tip slid inside him, so easily, so smoothly, and the words die in his mouth. He is dripping for him. Erhardt finally quits the horseriding innuendo because as much as he enjoys working Olberic up, he likes it better when he is feeling good too. They rock gently against one another, Olberic’s hands running up and down the taut muscles of Erhardt’s thighs, trying to help him calm down. Erhardt holds onto Olberic’s legs, humming deeply.

He looks down, drinking in the sight of their linked bodies. Olberic is dripping with blood, saliva and their arousal and just the thought of it makes him clench involuntarily around him. It's so good he feels like tearing up just a little bit. Olberic pants heavily between Erhardt’s shoulder blades, breath just as hot as the air around them but damper, clinging to his skin.

There was once a time when he grew sick of his own figure. Back then, it wasn’t the idea of intimacy with someone else that scared him, but rather intimacy with himself; the feeling of detachment and disgust. However, with Olberic’s nose buried deep within his hair, hands tracing dull white scars, his skin has never felt more like his own. Olberic whispers sweet nothings into him, lips tickling Erhardt as he speaks. Erhardt takes his hands in his carefully, intertwining their fingers as he leads Olberic’s hands where he needs them most and Erhardt feels no trace of either shame or repulsion as they settle on his hips, Olberic’s devotion in plain sight.

Olberic moves painfully slow within him, always teasing, pestering Erhardt almost too much. He half turns around to kiss Olberic sloppily. Erhardt happily lets him rock them both at his own gentle pace for a while longer, best fitting after such a long time. However, neither of them needs all of that gentleness right now, they have time enough for it until the morning comes tomorrow and they go back to their shifts. So Erhardt urges him, more demanding now.

Olberic holds onto his hips and Erhardt hisses as he thinks those fingers could leave dents on his bones but decide not to. “Pushy, aren’t we?”

He lives for Olberic calling out for him, intoxicated and exhausted as he is. “Yes.” He asserts proudly and he grins with his teeth. He feels Olberic laughing behind him, resonating through his chest and through Erhardt’s back right to his core. It fills him with mirth.

Olberic obliges without giving it a second thought and Erhardt grunts in pleasure when he nibbles at his shoulder, digging even deeper inside him as Erhardt rides him at his own dazzling pace. He fits him so well that Erhardt couldn’t possibly want it any other way. He grinds hard against his leg, clit swollen and oversensitive. It’s pure bliss.

Olberic tries to sneak a peak over his shoulder not-so-subtly and, though Erhardt laughs at him, he moves his hair aside to his other shoulder to let him look properly. “What a sight, right?” He mutters, voice as light as his head feels and Olberic’s low hum makes him curl his toes.

However, Erhardt only yelps when Olberic parts his folds with his thick fingers and does all the work for him, rubbing against him harshly with his fingertips, just as Erhardt needs. He groans some nonsense into his ear, neither of them are coherent enough to speak or fully understand. He closes his eyes as Olberic ruts into him, sucking marks on his neck and digging fingers into his hip bone. It’s so good it almost hurts him.

He loves how Olberic moans, grunts, and whimpers, pulling him even closer. As if there was any space left between them; it sends shivers down Erhardt’s spine. Olberic’s heart must be a strong, healthy thing, probably the size of his closed fist, because it beats right through both of their chests like a racing horse. Erhardt’s legs are shaking once again. Actually, he feels like all of him is shaking. Whenever Olberic moves he doesn’t know if he wants to meet him halfway or squirm off, oversensitive as he is. He’s lucky Olberic is done before he is because he wouldn’t have liked having to choose between breathing and anything else. However, Erhardt doesn’t get much of a rest since Olberic keeps moving, always trying his hardest for him, grunting tiredly. Always so accommodating.

He keeps moving until he feels too hot, too much. He feels like he’s drenching and boiling from inside, clenching and unclenching over Olberic to both of their desperation. The room feels like a huge oven on the scorching late summer evening and Olberic is burning against his back. He has worn out Olberic’s name by the time he is done, voice as sore as the rest of him.

Olberic holds him by his waist and falls back onto the bed, eyes tightly closed. It takes Erhardt a few minutes but he moves aside, hissing when Olberic pulls out. As he lays lazily on his side of the bed, he takes a minute to appreciate the soaking mess inside him. He opens his eyes to stare at Olberic, dozing off peacefully by his side. He always liked his messy bedhead; it makes him look softer, even with his greying hair. It suits him. Erhardt is caught staring and they look back at each other in silence, then lean in for a sloppy, tired kiss.

Erhardt takes Olberic’s right hand slowly, raising it to his lips carefully and, when they pull away, he kisses his fingertips ever so slightly. Then he nibbles at them as Olberic pays close attention to him. He bites softly at Olberic’s tips, at his nails and along his fingers. Soon, he is licking them clean. At first he looks right at Olberic, teasingly, but then he closes his eyes. He enjoys his little performance, feeling all of that quiet, tired want from Olberic towards himself. He loves the way Olberic’s care and lust make him feel. He kisses his fingers slowly, lips bright and wet from overuse; he hums around them once he is over, more than content enough.

They lay quiet for a while, resting, until Erhardt realizes he is dozing off too so he tries his best to sit up properly and turns around to look at Olberic. He can’t help but smile at Olberic’s peaceful exhausted face. “Olberic, let’s take a bath.” He caresses his arm lightly, to awaken him.

Olberic groans displeased. “Right now?” Despite his complaints, he opens his eyes.

“Right now. I don’t want this to dry off.” And Olberic grunts beside him: point taken. Erhardt gets up slowly, unsure if his legs are able to work just fine right now and he stretches. It’s already dark and they have yet to bath and dine. He roams around the room, looking for a few candles to actually be able to see. He turns around to look at his partner, sitting on his, on their bed, eyes still hazy. Erhardt walks up to Olberic and takes his hands in his, pulling him up to his feet. Olberic doesn’t put up a fight.

Once they get in the rather small bathtub, they sink quickly into the cold water. It takes away most of the blistering summer heat. Erhardt sits facing Olberic, legs cramped inside the bathtub. It takes him a while to wash his hair but once he is done he leans on his side, eyes closed. He is hungry.

“What are we eating?” He bends his legs up to his chest, hugging them. Olberic takes up too much space.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll take a look later.” He sounds like he is frowning, Erhardt knows him too well. “Tomorrow morning we are going to the marketplace, no excuses.” That’s his no-nonsense commanding voice.

Erhardt opens his eyes and pouts at Olberic. “We are sleeping in a bit longer.” He sounds pretty confident too. “We already have shift early tomorrow.”

Olberic isn’t going to let it be though, not this time. “We are going to the marketplace, both of us. Look…” He shakes his head, expression softening. “I know what you mean but… I’d like to avoid starving so, please?”

Erhardt looks down at the water. He doesn’t want to sleep in, he just wants to have him for himself a while longer. They can’t neglect their duties for long so they meet a few weeks every three to four months. It will be a week and a half more before Olberic sets off back to Cobbleston at best. Then, the first letter would take nearly three weeks to arrive. Sometimes he feels like begging Olberic to stay. Then there are other times he feels like having his backpack always ready just in case Olberic asks him in his next letter to come by his side in Cobbleston permanently. It’s too early to have this conversation though, all the words said but damage still in plain sight.

Olberic rests his hand on his knee, reassuring him and Erhardt finally looks up to him. “We are staying up for a bit longer today though.” There is no place left for debate. “And I want you one more time before we get to sleep.”

Olberic laughs a bit too loudly for the late hour and he covers his mouth, ears turning red from shame. He is smiling warmly, shaking his head. “You are an insatiable little thing…”

Oh, so be it. “Then what about right now? So we don’t have to clean up once again?” Erhardt reaches to touch Olberic’s thighs with his foot.

Olberic catches his breath and looks back at him. “Incorrigible…” He looks delighted though and Erhardt can’t help but cling to the excitement crawling up from within him too. “You are going to clean up the bathtub afterwards.” Olberic thinks better of it for a second. “And get some clean underwear on.”

“So evil… Forcing me to wear clothes under my own roof…”

They laugh quietly and Olberic looks at him with half-lidded eyes. They look so dark they are almost black. “Oh, but it doesn’t end here. My sadism can go even further… We are going to leave the towel and your clothes soaking cold soapy water so the stains come off easier.” Erhardt groans dramatically. “And we are going to hang them first thing in the morning.”

Erhardt shifts, rearranging himself on his side of the bathtub. “It’s almost as if you want me to live like a functional adult.” Sometimes, more often than he dares to say, he barely feels like doing the bare minimum, too lost in his own thoughts. Having Olberic makes him at least try. “Looks like we have a deal then.”

They do and Erhardt slowly crawls to him, between Olberic’s parted legs. Erhardt does not care for the time they spend kissing slowly, Olberic’s warm hands holding his face. He caresses his cheekbones and neck with his thumbs and then he buries his fingers gently in his wet, dripping hair. He runs them tenderly through it, untangling strands as they exchange lazy kisses. Now they have time. Olberic’s hands settle over his shoulders, on his neck and back, holding him close.

Olberic’s back is pressed against the bathtub and Erhardt holds into the rim of it as he leans closer, spreading Olberic’s legs further apart. Erhardt nibbles and sucks his way up from his chest. He stops for a while to fully appreciate the sight. He even cups Olberic’s pecs in his hands, squeezing them tight. Both of them laugh awkwardly like fools.

“Okay, okay… Back to work.” Erhardt pinches his nipples lightly and Olberic shifts under his weight, squirming just a little bit.

Erhardt parts his own legs slightly as he thrusts over Olberic teasingly. When the time for games is over though, Erhardt grinds their hips closer and he sheaths Olberic slowly into him up to his rim. He leans on the crock of his neck, feeling him moaning through his throat as he mouths carefully at his neck. They lay still for a long while, both of them adjusting before taking any step further.

He closes his eyes and keeps nibbling at Olberic’s shoulder. “You gave me a big one back there.” Erhardt can’t deny the appeal of all the biting though. “Maybe I should give you a matching mark.”

Olberic hums, content as Erhardt begins rocking onto him, teeth dragging across the skin of his neck. He pulls at the skin and then sucks a big purple mark painstakingly at Olberic’s neck for long minutes, muting his voice down.

However, Erhardt realizes Olberic has gone still, arms embracing him yet and he rests his head on Olberic’s shoulder to look at him, hair sticking to his arm. Erhardt doesn’t have to ask him, they know each other well enough. “You can cover yours with your hair.”

Olberic is right and Erhardt stares because he really should have thought about this before. He can easily hide it beneath his hair and it’s unlikely that someone else would notice. However, the dark mark Olberic is sporting on his neck is clearly displayed, a bit too high to try to cover it with his clothes. At least not with this weather.

Erhardt gives him a sympathetic smile, a ‘please, forgive me’ smile. “I’m sorry…” He takes a second look at it and frowns. There is no way in Earth they are going to be able to hide that. “Not much to do about it now though…”

 

Erhardt is dozing off, back facing the doorway when Olberic comes back from the kitchen. Judging by his steps, he has just stopped by the door. Bathtub: clean. Bloody clothing and towel: soaking. Undergarments: unfortunately on. All of his tasks for tonight are done. Erhardt rolls over and opens his eyes lazily to stare at Olberic. He is breathtaking. In all of his naked glory, covered in hickeys from chest to neck, holding a board of cheese, bread and fruit in one hand and two glasses and a bottle of liquor that Erhardt had forgotten inside a cabinet long ago in the other. Gods, were he not so damn exhausted and satisfied, he might as well jump on him right now.

“Oh? What are we celebrating?” His voice is so sore he can actually picture clear in his mind captain Bale’s ‘Why are you like that?’ face once the morning comes and he grins at the thought.

Olberic walks around the bed, setting the bottle and the glasses on his bedside table and laying beside him, board between them. “Nothing, actually. Just thought it would be nice.” He isn’t much better either and Erhardt feels smugly proud about that.

Erhardt steals a small piece of soft creamy cheese from Olberic’s slice of black rye bread, eating it in a single bite and licking his fingers clean. “I thought you had already eaten.” Erhardt smiles smugly, ears blushing slightly. Olberic laughs beside him and kisses him sweetly.

He wishes he could spend more time like this with Olberic, having just a little bit of peace for them both after so long. Drinking creamy sweet alcohol just because they feel like it and having dinner in bed. That’s much more than he would have ever dared to imagine but now he obsessed over it. They talk about meaningless stuff. Olberic laughs at him when he takes a makes a weird face because he thought a piece of cheese wasn't actually that strong. Olberic takes the pears, leaving both the plums and the peaches for Erhardt, especially the peaches. He loves those and soon they will be over. Erhardt has always been fascinated by the way Olberic looks at him like he is worthy of being admired in such a way, despite burying his face in a peach’s soft skin, juice dripping from his mouth ungracefully. It must be the way he looks at him too. They probably look like a couple of fools to outsiders.

“Erhardt,” Olberic clears his throat, voice husky not only from drinking. “we may regret this later when we are freezing but… Would you like to come to Cobbleston for early winter?” It may be just for a few weeks, just like their usual arrangement, but Erhardt feels moved. He thinks about burning hot coffee in the morning and cobbled paths covered in a soft layer of ice, training that young lad that follows Olberic anywhere he goes, of flannel blankets, of Olberic’s delicious stew and not being able to leave the house for a whole day after the night’s snow.

“I’d like to say I’d love to.” Olberic looks so worried for a second that Erhardt could say he didn’t mean that, to forget it and kiss him until he does. “I don’t like the implication of you leaving so early though.”

Olberic tastes of strong cheese, pears and sweet liquor as he kisses him. They are not ready yet, neither of them, so Erhardt will wait for both of their sakes. Until then, Erhardt is more than content being with him wherever Olberic needs him most. So be it in Cobbleston, the marketplace or The Far Reaches of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @wintershiny on tumblr for being such a nice beta! Thank you for helping me improve my writing!


End file.
